


Untitled Drabble #8

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildchildcait](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildchildcait).



Quatre was being stubborn and he knew it, but damn it, some days the twenty five year old responsible CEO missed the bratty little boy he'd been. Life was so much easier when you were self-absorbed and only had to think about your own wants and needs. But no, he had the weight of many people's lives on his shoulders.

He enjoyed being difficult when he and Trowa were in the privacy of their bedroom. When it was safe to let go knowing Trowa would catch him. Just as he caught Trowa when the situation was reversed. It was with a smirk he refused Trowa's direction to assume the position. A challenge issued and responded to.

The slap of Trowa's hand on Quatre's bare skin stung, but in a way that excited his senses. He could feel the heat and if he could look around he was sure he'd see that the skin on his ass was pink. Quatre squirmed, a soft moan issuing from between his slightly parted lips.

Trowa knew the things Quatre liked, they discussed it often, laying in bed in the afterglow. What had worked, what hadn't. What demanded to be tried again and what should be shelved forever. Communication was without a doubt the best tool in their sexual toychest.


End file.
